Tales of Minecraft
by rhythmking
Summary: In the far future Minecraft has evolved to new heights, like virtual reality. Our heroes Delonte and Robert are now stuck in the minecraft world and now...they play for their lives. A evil even greater than Herobrine is trying to ruin the lives of millions and it's up to them and their friends to save everyone. 5 countries are now at war for who shall leave, can they save them?
1. Other side

**YEAR 4XXX**

Hello my name is Delonte and this is a story of what has happened to me and my friends. This is a story that includes adventure, friendship, drama, and others. Let me start from the beginning it all started one day when school was ending.

**(Delonte's POV)**

*Ninth grade is seriously boring.* I though as I tapped my pencil against my desk. I looked at the clock to see it was less then a minute away from hitting 3:00. A gave a heavy sigh and said "I hate math."

"Well math may not like you much either since your failing." A female voice whispered to me. It was my "friend" Sakiya. I say friend like that because we're not really friends anymore. She's Asian and I remember how she used to get teased because of her height, she's 15 years old and only 4'11. "Still mad you can't get on the rides at 6 flags?" I sarcastically asked. "Real mature." She said back.

After that awkward moment when the bell wrong I bolted out of school almost knocking down a few people but I said "sorry" so it's ok right? Anyway let me explain my relationship with Sakiya….me and her used to be friends and we also learned karate together but the reason we're not friends anymore is so stupid that I hate myself for it.

We just decided that maybe we can just spare a little for fun but….. No matter how much I tried I could never hit her, not like she can dodge all my punches but… my fist would always freeze when I tried and then we got to a argument about how "I think she's weak".

I don't think that at all and frankly I don't know why I couldn't throw a punch.

Anyway the reason I'm rushing home is because of this game my friend Robert wanted to introduce me to a new game…..well not new, it's minecraft but it's a lot different now.

**(Delonte's house with Robert)**

"Ok I have to put this helmet on my head?" I asked my friend.

"Yep you already have an account right?" He asked.

"Yes because you forced me." I said.

"Well why wouldn't I force you? Minecraft is going to be the game of the century!" He exclaimed.

"And your sure this is safe to use?" I asked him.

"Of course! There have been many tests to confirm the helmets reliability."

"Alright then…see you inside," I replied.

We both set on our helmets and activated them. Neither of us knew that would be the last time we saw many of our friends.


	2. More than a game

**(Robert's POV)**

All that was left between me and Minecraft was a fading white light. As it finally disappeared I saw all these other people around me getting familiarized with the fact that we actually controlled the characters, very literally. It didn't take long for me to find Delonte, or as he is called in Minecraft, Devonte.

"Hey Rob…..Skyfly," He said, nearly revealing my real name. "Hey Devo," I replied.  
"Stop calling me that!" He shouted. The other players looked at us for a moment before continuing to learn the controls.

"Anyways," He continued. "What's on the agenda?" I stopped for a moment to consider everything that could be done in the first day. "We could go cave exploring!" I said.

"With what armor? And with what tools?" He asked. "The ones I have stored in my house, on the continent of Auj Oule." "How could you possibly have a house on day one?" He asked surprisingly.

I toned my voice down to a whisper, " I'm a beta tester. BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE." I silently shouted.

"Alright, even though it doesn't matter." He replied.

We walked for many hours in real time, crossing rivers, avoiding caves, and gathering trees on the way there. By the time we got there the in-game sun was nearly set. My game body was tuckered out from all the walking and so I decided to lay down on my couch.

"Your already tired?" He asked. Devo wasn't even panting! "How could you…not even be the slightest bit tired?!" I shouted, still out of breath from the journey.

"Should I be?" He asked. I anime back fell onto the floor by his response.  
"Very much so you should," I replied.

I had Devo follow me down stairs to my storage cellars to get the weapons and armor I had mentioned earlier. Compared to the old weapons of Minecraft from 2,000 years ago, these were like god cards. I gave him one of my sets iron armors and I took another. My personal weapon, an iron rapier colored with blue dye was what I grabbed out of the chest along with its sheath. I let Devo pick out any of the weapons he liked, and I was surprised to see him pull out a pair of knuckles that were colored red. They were one of the drops I had gotten from a special red slime during the beta-testing period.

"You want those knuckles?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm trained in martial arts so it'd be best if I picked something that I'm best at," He said.

"Oh. That makes enough sense. Stick with what your good at right?" I replied.

We finished gathering our armor and such when a bright light flashed at the end of the long cellar. When I looked at it, I realized it was something flying toward us. "Brace for contact!" I shouted. He crossed his arms in defense of the object, and I placed the rapier in front of me. Just before contact I placed one of my hands on the rapier toward the top to add extra support.

The object hit hard and fast, and yet it was gone within a few seconds. As we recovered from the blow a voice echoed from somewhere, "We will soon meet again!"

This time Devo was the one out of breath while I was too shocked to care. "What the hell was that thing?!" He asked me. "Not even I know, but I sure know that thing would've killed us."

For a while we stood there in utter silence, before realizing it was nearly midnight in real life. I can tell cause the sky was getting dark and the time in minecraft is the same in real life!

"We should log out now, Sky." Devonte said. "Agreed. My mom's probably gonna kill me for staying at your house so late!" I replied. He nodded in agreement and opened the interactive menu. I pressed the options button on the menu and I became extremely worried.

"Its gotta be here! Its always been right here!" I shouted as I pressed the bottom right corner of the menu. "What's wrong Sky?" He asked. "I don't think we're gonna be logging out….." I replied.

**(Delonte's POV)**

"Y-your kidding right!? Since this is my first day your messing with me right?!" I yelled. "…..I wish I was." He said.

In front of us a tab opened up that said "To Varda". I asked Sky what Vardar was and he told me that it was a big town in Minecraft but without warning we were transported against our will.

We reappeared along with a bunch of other people and I can hear them saying stuff like "Why can't I log out" or "What are we doing here". I looked to Sky to see if her could explain but he looked just as confused as I did. But then a white light flashed in the middle of the city catching everyone's attention.

From the light stood a white ghostly figure and I don't think anyone knew who he was because everyone was asking who is he.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He began. "I am here to tell you I have made a few adjustments to Minecraft. First would be that you can no longer log out by going to your menu."

"What!?" Someone yelled from the crowd. "That's bullshit!"

"Settle down." The man said. "Second when you die in minecraft you'll die for real." This made everyone go silent. "And only one country in minecraft can leave and the only way to leave is to beat the game. And the only way to beat the game."  
*Only…..one country?* that rang in my head. By helping myself and Sky escape…I'll be ruining the lives of others in the process.

"When your head gear detects that you have died it is built to self destruct and if someone in the real world tries to remove to helmet it will send a electric shock that will disable your body." He continued. "That is all there is to know now….good luck and may the best country win!"

He then vanished. Leaving nothing but a crowd of speechless people. One by one they all started to leave and…..me and sky were the only ones left.

"So…it's no longer just a game." Sky said. "I….I won't die." I said quietly. "Still thinking bout her?" Sky asked. "Yeah." I answered. "I swear…..I'll make things right if-I mean WHEN we get out of here." Sky smiled at me. "What do we do about the other countries?" "I'll do what ever I can to make sure that all countries get to leave!" I shouted. "And I'll help you, from now on it's you and me." Sky said.

We both sheared a laugh then gave each other a high five.

**Ok sorry about the low detail we promise we'll get better if you guys support us and leave reviews. and we'd be happy if you guys sent us some OC ideas.**


End file.
